Miel y Limón
by sistercullen
Summary: Adoptada y criada por sus padres con alma de chico ,Isabella Swan conoce al verdadero padre del novio de su hermana Jessica: Edward Cullen, un hombre que la hace temblar desde el mismo momento en que lo mira.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es completamente de mi autoría.**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta Ffad, Betas FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

**PREFACIO**

—Quémalo todo. Destruye todo lo que pueda ayudar a que esta chiquilla sepa el día de mañana, quiénes han sido sus padres.

De la voz del otro sujeto surgió un monosílabo, rebotando en las paredes de piedra del antiguo convento.

—Sí.

Se apresuraron en destrozar la identidad, el posible pasado y las raíces de aquella bebé que miraba desde el otro lado de la gran biblioteca de registros. La sujetaba una tercera persona entre los brazos, meciéndola suavemente.

—Salgamos de aquí y llevémosla con la que, a partir de ahora, será su familia. A los brazos de una madre que no ha sucumbido al pecado más horrendo que se pueda imaginar.

El "frus frus" de los rígidos hábitos de las monjas, fue el único sonido que surgió de entre las paredes, pareciendo que aquellas tres religiosas, no tocaban con sus pies el áspero suelo empedrado del convento de "Santa Catalina".

Un coche las esperaba fuera de aquella casi destruida abadía.

El coche encendió y apagó las luces ininterrumpidamente varias veces como una señal y la religiosa que acunaba a la niña entre los brazos, se apresuró en llegar al vehículo, mientras alguien dentro del auto abría la portezuela de éste.

De allí surgieron unos brazos blancos y protectores que recogieron a la niña con sigilo, mientras la monja se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo e intentaba sonreír.

—Es una niña. —La voz débil de la mujer que sostenía al bebé sonó casi divertida.

Las monjas habían ataviado al tierno retoño con un trajecito color rosa de lana y un gorrito a juego. Aunque estaban en a finales de verano, aquella noche era extremadamente fría e húmeda.

— ¿Una niña? ¡Dije que quería un varón no otra hembra!

La voz del conductor del auto era grave, potente y la religiosa abrió mucho los ojos entre sorprendida y asustada antes de contestar.

—Señor mío, no sabíamos idea que ustedes tenían preferencias.

—No... no se preocupe, ya está bien. Además, no la vamos a tirar, ¿cierto? —La suave voz de la mujer que cargaba a la niña, dejó ir la tensión de la religiosa que había comenzado a apretar las mandíbulas a causa de la preocupación.

El hombre gruñó, antes de despedirse secamente de la mujer del hábito negro y esta dio su última mirada a aquella niña surgida del pecado más horrendo, cerrando la puerta suavemente.

Acto seguido, el coche comenzó a rodar con celeridad, escapando de aquel lugar inhóspito y escarpado.

—Hubiera preferido un varón. Anne ya me dejó a Jessica y Ángela. —El hombre miró por el retrovisor como su nueva esposa, sonreía y hacía carantoñas, a la que a partir de ahora sería su hija.

—Charlie —la mujer con su dulce voz serenó a su marido—, el Señor ha querido llevarnos hasta esta niña y hacerla nuestra, ya que yo no puedo concebir. Tus hijas —que amo como si fueran mías— querrán a su nueva hermanita y tú también, por supuesto. ¡Qué más da si es otra nenita!

Charles Swan cabeceó un par de veces asintiendo de mala gana.

— ¡Está bien! Pero ya que no he podido tener un varón, me hubiera gustado poder elegir esta vez —refunfuñó por los bajo y como si una fantástica idea hubiese cruzado su mente, sonrió de manera triunfadora—. La criaré como un hombre; le enseñaré todo lo que debe saber para que el día de mañana, no tenga miedo como tienen mis hijas a todo lo que tenga que ver con el esfuerzo y la valentía. Ya la puedo imaginar claramente... será, mi princesa chicazo.

Renée bufó y negó con una sonrisa mirando a su chiquilla.

—Está bien, pero déjame al menos elegir su nombre.

Charlie sonrió abiertamente mirando nuevamente por el retrovisor del auto, asintiendo fuertemente con la cabeza.

— Claro que si, bella esposa.

La mujer de Charles Swan, que no podía hacer otra cosa que comerse con los ojos a su nuevo tesoro que ahora dormía entre sus brazos. Sonrió dulcemente acariciando la nariz de la pequeña y aquellos mofletes del color de los melocotones maduros.

—Tu nombre será Isabella Marie Swan.

**CAPÍTULO PRIMERO**

— ¿Dónde está Bella? ¡Sabe perfectamente que teníamos que estar todos aquí! —Jessica se acomodó las dos enormes tetas que habían surgido de su cuerpo hacía dos escasos veranos.

A sus dieciocho años, había sido una niña raquítica y casi sin gracia hasta los dieciséis pero aquel verano como por arte de magia, aparecieron dos enormes bultos con dos mucho más enormes botones que no avergonzaba en ocultar.

Ángela, su hermana, esperaba que aquel tiempo estival hiciera las mismas maravillas con ella... aunque si era sincera consigo misma, había perdido la esperanza, ya que contaba con diecisiete años y sus escasas berzas parecían inexistentes.

—Ha salido con papá, no tardarán en volver. Ya sabes cómo es, si por algo la llama papá "princesa chicazo". No te preocupes, estarán ambos.

Jessica se atusó los rizos oscuros, apartándolos de su rostro y se miró al espejo de cuerpo entero de la habitación donde dormían las dos hermanas mayores.

—Fue papá quien se empeñó en que los padres de Mike vinieran a casa. Ni él ni yo teníamos ningún interés en formalizar nuestra relación. ¡Pero ya sabes lo insistente que puede ser papá!

—Es de antiguas costumbres. Además, quiere conocerlo. Eso no es malo, Jessica... y por supuesto, a sus padres.

Jessica hizo un gesto de aburrimiento con la boca.

— ¡Si ya los conoce! Son los únicos tenderos que venden ropa deportiva ¡y de caza! ¿Dónde te crees que va cuando se va a pescar y a cazar con ese sucio indio de la reserva?

Ángela paseó lentamente con la cabeza baja y se ajustó las gafas de pasta que le estaban resbalando por la nariz.

—No hables así de Billy, es muy buen hombre. Lo que pasa que eres una racista de mierda.

Jessica dio dos pasos largos hacia su hermana y le gritó, escupiéndole en el rostro.

— ¿Y qué si lo soy? ¡Rubios de ojos azules! Perfectos, no como esos sucios greñudos y grasientos.

Ángela negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca puedes decir de esta agua no has de beber.

Jessica elevó el brazo e hizo un gesto con la mano; como para apartar las palabras de Ángela.

—Lárgate. Y avisa a ese engendro que tenemos de hermana que se adecente un poco cuando lleguen Mike y sus padres.

Ángela echó un último vistazo a su hermana antes de traspasar el umbral de la puerta de su habitación, caminando con las manos apretadas y en el pecho hacia las escaleras que bajaban a la primera planta. Allí se sentó en el banco del descansillo y esperó pacientemente la llegada de su padre y hermana menor.

.

.

.

—Vaya mierda. —Isabella Swan se apretó con más fuerza la banda que cubría sus incipientes senos con un fuerte nudo en el lateral de su tronco, cuando bajaba el brazo le molestaba y en su blanca y nívea piel comenzaba a formarse una llaga que no tardaría mucho tiempo en comenzar a sangrar.

Sus trece años eran los de un niño normal... Sí, un niño, porque tal y como había sentenciado su padre, la había hecho crecer con convicciones y juegos de varones.

Pero en plena pre adolescencia, los primeros síntomas de su femineidad habían comenzado a aparecer y ella, a regañadientes, procuparaba ocultarlos entre ropajes de chico. Sus únicas ropas eran pantalones anchos y camisas a cuadros que intentaba ir alternando con enormes sudaderas.

El único símbolo que la delataba bajo la enorme gorra de beisbol que casi siempre lucía, eran aquellos enormes ojos color chocolate, su nariz respingona y aquellos labios que hacían mohines cada vez que su madre intentaba esconderle la ropa que habitualmente utilizaba, reemplazándolas por las de una chica de su edad.

Y por supuesto, su enorme cabellera castaña; aquella que adoraba su padre.

Iban en la camioneta camino de casa, Charles la miraba con una sonrisa traviesa en los ojos, ya que sabía perfectamente que su hija intentaba ocultar las formas femeninas que recién estaban surgiendo de su cuerpo, sintiéndose algo culpable a veces, por el trato que le había dado durante todos los años de su existencia.

—Llegará un momento que no podrás esconderlas —sentenció, haciendo que ella lo miraba sorprendida y se llevara los brazos al pecho; cruzándolos y escondiendo las manos bajos sus axilas. Su blanco color de piel cambió de pronto a uno parecido a las de las cerezas maduras—. No me mires así, princesa. Es un hecho que te convertirás en una mujer preciosa; aunque si te tengo que ser sincero, no me desagrada que andes remilgada como tu hermana mayor o deseosa como tu hermana Ángela, pero algún día llegará un chico y te apartará de mi lado.

Bella negó repetidamente con la cabeza antes de gritar mirando la carretera.

— ¡No me gustan los chicos! —Bella elevó un lateral de su boquita con gesto de repugnancia.

Había visto como aquellos con los que había compartido juegos, comenzaban a abandonarla para ir en busca de culos e incipientes tetas; como las que ella trataba de ocultar en su tronco estrecho.

—Te gustarán —afirmó Charles sin perder la sonrisa.

— Eso ya la veremos... —El siseo de Bella hizo que Charlie Swan emitiera un sonora carcajada.

A lo lejos se podía ver su casa ya. Vivían fuera de Forks, rodeados de montañas y un lago donde a veces Bella se perdía en aquellas aguas tranquilas para darse un buen chapuzón.

A ella le gustaba volver casi desnuda, como lo hacía de pequeña y destrozar con sus dedos el pastel de manzana que su madre había dejado en la repisa de la ventana para que se enfriara. Le divertía oírla gritar, ya que Renée pocas veces lo hacía, mientras que Jessica la ponía como un trapo y Ángela —a la que obligaban a comer dicha tarta—, daba saltitos de alegría al ver como de esta manera se libraba de la ingesta.

—Oh...vaya, parece que los padres del novio de tu hermana ya han llegado... —Charlie paró la camioneta y se atusó el bigote antes de saltar y guiñarle un ojo a su hija pequeña—. Cuando tu hermana vea la pinta que traemos, nos va a matar con sus ojos de gata.

Bella sonrió, enseñando todos sus dientes.

Charlie frunció el ceño antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia su casa acompañado de su hija, aquella que había criado como un chico, pero que era la más femenina de la tres sin saberlo.

Su sonrisa era perfecta, su boca tan sensual como una flor y aquel cuerpo que comenzaba a dibujar líneas curvas; sabía que le daría más de un quebradero de cabeza... pero aún era pronto para preocuparse de eso, ya que Bella aún era una niña, una niña encantadora.

Su princesa chicazo.

**Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es totalmente de mi autoría.**

Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta Ffad, Betas FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

**Capítulo Segundo**

La mano de Isabella Swan recogió el codo de su padre y éste la miró, antes de meter la llave en la cerradura de la puerta principal.

—Papá, voy a darme un baño en el lago. Excúsame unos minutos, por favor. Prometo no tardar.

Charlie sonrió brevemente y asintió con la cabeza antes de tirar a su hija de la gorra de beisbol, dejándola sobre los ojos.

—Anda ve, _princesa chicazo_.

La risa de ambos resonó sobre la copa de los arboles e Isabella corrió como un atleta hacia la parte trasera de la casa.

No tenía ningún deseo de ver a los padres de Michael. Aquella mujer teñida de rubia con ojos azules la exasperaba. Le recordaba a la cerdita Peggy de los Muppets y el señor Newthon parecía haber salido de la teleserie los "Ranger de Texas"; una mala imitacion de Chuck Norris, sin duda alguna.

Sonrió, imaginando el momento en el que el matrimonio decidiera teñir sus pelos.

Una carcajada brotó de sus labios y vislumbró el lago cristalino y oculto por las jóvenes choperas circundantes.

Aún no se explicaba cómo Jessica había decidido embarcarse en ese viaje sin retorno, con todo el entorno Newthon. No eran divertidos, no hablaban apenas y solo sabían conversar de prendas deportivas y escopetas de caza.

Deseosa de pegarse aquel chapuzón, lanzó la gorra hacia un rincón y breves segundos después la acompañaron la sudadera, los pantalones, las converse y los calcetines inmaculadamente blancos. Duditaviba, pensó unos sengundos si quitarse o no su ropa interior, ya que aquellas berzas comenzaban a no ser ligeros bultitos, sino que ya eran redondas y puntiagudas formas de mujer. Por no hablar de su pubis lleno de monstruoso vello. Puso los ojos en blanco y tiró de las bragas hacia abajo, descorchando también el sujetador.

Corrió como si el suelo quemase hacia el agua y al meter los pies dio un respingo. No se lo pensó dos veces y se tiró en plancha para desaparecer debajo de las aguas de aquel pequeño paraíso. _Su paraíso._

—Dentro de poco no podré hacer esto —se dijo, mientras sacaba la cabeza y nadaba hacia la espesura de los árboles.

De repente se puso en situación de alerta. Había oido algo parecido a un chasquido… algo parecido al encender de un mechero y una risilla petulante.

Salió rápidamente del agua y logró esconderse en las últimas choperas plantadas. Acalorada y confundida, asomó ligeramente la cabeza y apartó alguna hojitas para ver de quién se trataba.

Era un hombre alto, se empujó sobre la puntas de los pies —pese a que estaba casi en cunclillas—, porque la curiosidad la mataba.

Sí, era un hombre alto de cabello cobrizo, parecía disfrutar con el paisaje mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo con solemnidad. Isabella achicó los ojos para vislumbrar algo más de sus rasgos y cuando él, elevó el rostro como si hubiera sido llamado para ello, Bella notó cómo su corazón se detenía durante unos breves segundos.

Parecía un felino. El cabello, los ojos, la boca… todos sus rasgos parecían haber salido de un peligroso depredador, el más peligroso de todos porque seducía sin pretenderlo.

Isabella se echó manos a las mejillas, estaba ardiendo. Negó un par de veces antes de volver a buscar la figura del hombre con sus ojos.

Él se estaba quitando los zapatos y los calcetines y el miedo a ser sorprendida la aterrorizó. Él parecía desnudarse para darse un chapuzón en el lago sin ningún tipo de miramientos.

Apresada por unos sentimientos y una ligereza que la estaba dejando completamente descolocada, vió sin siquiera parpadear cómo él se quitaba la chaqueta, la corbata y finalmente la camisa. Ella se quería morir, estaba con la garganta seca y aún se preguntaba porqué sus pezones se habían puesto de punta y, de su centro, comenzaba a manar un líquido que la contraía ardorosamente.

El rinrineo de un móvil hizo que el hombre se detuviera de aquel striptease gratuito, y Bella respiró hondamente sin parpadear.

—Shania —El hombre rió guturalmente antes de inclinarse y tomar el agua entre sus dedos, mientras ésta se escapaba seductoramente—, estaba pensando en ti en estos momentos y en todo lo que me hiciste anoche. Esa boca debería tener un monumento.

Bella agudizó más el oído. Estaba siendo una incauta, pero todo lo que tenía que ver con aquel felino andante, le llamaba poderosamente la atención.

—Estoy en Forks. No mepreguntes porqué, sabes que nada de intimidad si no es bajo las sábanas o sin ellas — esperó unos segundos, seguramente aquella otra persona al otro lado del teléfono le estaba hablando y él escuchaba sin perder la sonrisa—. Yo también tengo ganas de revolcarme de nuevo contigo, mi polla parece una bandera en este momento. —El individuo se tiró ladeadamente de la pelvis y Bella anonadada, plantó los ojos en a quel enorme bulto alargado que parecía querer salir de los pantalones.

—Te follaré como te gusta, pequeña perra; sin descanso y toda la noche. ¿Eso quieres que haga contigo?

Bella trastabilló, sus pequeños pies ya no podían aguantar más aquella posición y resbaló cayendo de espaldas al varón en cuestión. Gracias a Dios estaban a bastantes metros y podía agazaparse sin que le viera el rostro.

—Un momento… ¡Oye… oye!

Bella se metió rápidamente en el agua y le dio la espalda… Aunque era demasiado tarde, el hombre la había visto practicamente desnuda.

—¿Estas sorda? ¡Oye, muchacha! —Bella se quedó inmovil, mientras pensaba la manera de alejarse de allí; claro está agarrando la ropa que habia dejado tirada antes en el cesped. Bufó exasperada y decidió pedirle al hombre que se alejara de allí para lograr intimidad.

—Váyase, ¿no se da cuenta que esta en un lugar privado? Además, ¡estoy desnuda! ¡Váyase de una vez!

—Luego te llamo, Shania. —Aquellas palabras lograron que Isabella Swan, aquella niña de tan solo trece años sintiera realmente miedo. ¿Qué sería capaz de hacerle aquel hombre en la situación en la que se encontraba? Había oído de hombres que se excitaban y preferian niñas antes que las mujeres para vejarlas y hacerles cosas impensables.

Se escondió bajo las aguas cristalinas del lago e intentó nadar hacia sus ropas, manteniéndose totalmente a cubierto del hombre; o al menos eso pensaba ella.

—No tengas miedo, a leguas se ve que eres tan solo una cría de teta. Puedes venir sin temer nada, me marcharé, si lo deseas; pero antes de hacerlo, déjame decirte que cuando crezcas vas a tener un cuerpo de infarto. —Un silencio incómodo aceleró el corazón de Isabella y rogó a Dios que aquel hombre maldito se marchara de allí de una vez por todas.

—Márchese ya de una buena vez. ¿Qué espera?

—Quiero ver cómo sales del agua, ¿puedo?

—No diga memeces. ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué es?, ¿un tipo de esos que se excita con niñas? ¡Tengo trece años! —Isabella nerviosa y malhumorada, estaba entrado en la catarsis del miedo. Si aquel hombre no se largaba de allí se le iba a arrugar tanto la piel que parecería una viejita.

—Prometo no mirar, venga sal del agua ya.

Bella se giró lentamente y vio como el hombre se daba la vuelta. Respiró algo más aliviada y salió del agua con los cabellos pegados al rostro y urgencia sin límites.

Apresó las braguitas, el sujetador y volvió a mirar al hombre que se mantenía de espaldas, pero algo parecido a un resplandor le impactó en los ojos.

¡El muy maldito tenía una especie de pequeño espejo en las manos y la estaba observando sin ningún pudor!

Quiso alojarse en su espalda y agarrar aquellos cabellos que parecían extraordinariamente sedosos, tirar de ellos y arrancárselos uno a uno, pero ya no servía de nada. El cerdo aquel la había visto desnuda y ya ni modo tenía discutir sobre eso. Además, con ayuda de Dios, quizás no lo vería jamás en su vida.

Con los cabellos oscuros tapándole el rostro y en ropa interior increpó al hombre que aún sostenía el espejo en la mano sin temblar.

—Es usted un cerdo —sentenció—. ¿No tiene hijos? Mirándome sin ningún pudor. Me da asco. Largo de aquí si no quiere que llame a mi padre. Le va a estallar los sesos con su pistola.

El cobrizo se giró y Bella volvió a sentir electricidad en su cuerpo, en el ambiente, como si el corazón se le hubiese alojado en la boca.

—Eres tan solo una cría, no se que hago aquí… —había cambiado el tono de voz, parecía contrariado y confuso. Sin decir nada más , agarró sus zapatos, sus calcetines, y la camisa del césped y se fue de allí, dejando a nuestra pequeña en ropa interior y con algo parecido a una rabia contenida. ¿Qué pasaba ahora? ¿Por qué se sentía como una real mierda en aquellos momentos? ¿Cómo si no valiese una jodida mierda? ¿Qué hubiera preferido? ¿Qué el tipo la hubiera tirado al suelo y la hubiese violado?

Se pasó una mano por la frente para apartarse el cabello y comenzó a rebozarse por el barrizal que había en uno de los caminos fangosos del lago. Enrabietada consigo misma, se puso la ropa como pudo y salió como alma en pena hacia su casa. Iba a hacer una entrada triunfal… de las que hacen historia.

.

.

.

—Es una sorpresa para nosotros tenerle aquí, señor Cullen. —Charles Swan brindó su gran mano al hombre que se mantenía impertérrito, mirando al rostro del padre de Jessica.

—Supongo que ya le han explicado… —Michael Newthon, nervioso y agarrado la mano de su novia miraba a su verdadero padre y a su futuro suegro con cara de carnero degollado.

Había sido tedioso, explicar a Charles Swan y por ende, a toda su prole que su verdadero padre era el que se encontraba allí para dar su visto bueno a la familia.

Era un secreto que ahora finalmente se había destapado de cara a la galería.

—Sí, tranquilo muchacho. —Charles miró a Mike, sosteniendo aún la mano de Cullen, que valoraba la situación sin inmutarse.

La puerta de la calle se cerró abruptamente y, algo parecido a la niña de la película "The Ring", apareció en escena.

—Dios mío que vergüenza... Siento esto, señor Cullen. —Jessica se acercó a su hermana y la asió del codo para llevarla hacia las escaleras.

El señor Cullen estaba que estallaba en carcajadas, ver aquel muchacho cubierto de lodo e intentando agarrar pastelitos con aquellas manos enfangadas, no era para menos.

—Yo misma me voy a encargar de lavarte ese pelo de rata que tienes y bañarte. ¡Es mi pedida de mano, maldita!

Bella intentó zafarse de los brazos de su hermana, pero Jessica, le tiró la gorra al suelo y enredó sus dedos en los cabellos embarrados de Bella.

—Te voy a dejar como los chorros del oro, majareta. ¿Qué coño pretendes dejándome como el culo delante del padre de Mike?

Bella parpadeó un par de veces antes de preguntar.

—¿Cómo va a ser ese cerdo el padre de Mike? ¡El padre de Michael es el señor Jhon Newthon!

Jessica negó un par de veces antes de terminar de desnudar a su hermana y casi tirarla encima del plato de ducha. Encendió la regadera y un chorro de agua fria limpió completamente el rostro de Bella.

—Es una larga historia. Tú, de momento, adecéntate. Y ¿se puede saber porqué llamas cerdo al señor Cullen?

Bella omitió aquella información.

No quería volver a recordar lo que había ocurrido aquella tarde en el pequeño lago, y la inesperada visita del señor Cullen. Menos mal que no le había visto el rostro.

Continuará...

* * *

¿Les gustó?

Millones de gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es de mi completa autoría.

Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta Ffad, Betas FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

—Sé bañarme sola, déjame. ¡Haz el favor! —Desnuda, tapando los dos pechos con sus manos, abrazándose a sí misma y cruzando lo bastante las piernas para ocultar el triangulo de sus rizos, le dirigió a su hermana una mirada fulminante.

—Ni lo sueñes, pequeña malcriada. Me voy a encargar personalmente de que cuando bajes las escaleras parezcas una persona, no algo parecido a un animal —Jessica hizo un gesto de asco—. Toma el gel que te traje de la tienda de los Black; es de fresas, sé que te gusta ese olor, pruebalo.

Bella alargó el brazo tomando el gel entre sus manos, mirándolo con curiosidad. Abrió la tapa y olisqueó con recelo el bote, menos de medio segundo despues cerró los ojos y sonrió extasiada por el estupendísimo olor.

—Me gusta. Gracias, Jess.

Bella le sonrió, haciendo que Jessica la imitara inundándose por su ternura. Se sentó en un pequeño taburete y observó a su hermana encharcar la espuma en gel de fresa.

—Tienes que ir aprendiendo a portarte como una chica, Bella. Tienes trece años y eres muy bonita; fíjate, ni me había dado cuenta que ya tenías esas tetas… —Jessica soltó una carcajada y se alisó la cascada de rizos oscuros—. Sé que el chico Black siente algo por ti, al menos le gustas.

A Bella se le escapó la esponja de las manos y la temperatura de su cuerpo subió hasta ponerse como la grana, carraspeó mirando de reojo a su hermana y le dio la espalda.

—Me gusta como sonríe. —Jessica soltó una gran carcajada inmediatamente y Bella bufó mientras rascaba su piel con la esponja de crin.

—¡Ains… Bellita! "me gusta como sonríe" —se burló—. ¿No tienes calor cuando lo ves? ¿No se te calienta lo que tienes entre las piernas cuando piensas en Jake?

Bella giró el rostro y la miró espantada.

Aquellas sensaciones que Jessica le estaba describiendo, eran justamente las que había sentido con el cerdo que conversaba con su padre en la planta inferior. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y tragó en seco, asustándose de todo lo que estaba descubriendo.

—No. —Roció con un buen chorro de gel la cabeza y salpicó a su hermana con algo del barro que aún le quedaba entre el cabello.

—¡Bella! Haz el favor de tener un poco de cuidado… Pues ya lo sentirás, eres una cría pero yo a tu edad, ya tenía ese tipo de sensaciones —volvió a reír mirando el techo—, y descubrirás que hacen un hombre y una mujer cuando estan juntos.

Bella hizo una pedorreta con la boca, lanzando a su hermana espuma con la mano.

—¿Te crees que soy gilipollas o qué? ¡Tengo trece años no tres! Sé lo que ocurre entre una mujer un hombre, joder….

—Bella… vaya boquita llena de mierda que tienes.

Un estallido de carcajadas inhundó el aseo y durante varios segundos, se miraron cómplices antes de que Bella saliese de la ducha.

—Ese hombre, el padre de Mike… —La castaña se enroscó la toalla de baño, preguntando a su hermana casi en un susurro.

Jess bufó.

—Es una larga historia, pero te puedo decir que yo me he quedado de piedra cuando Mike me lo ha contado. Los señores Newthon lo acogieron cuando era apenas un bebé, pero nunca perdió el contacto con su verdadero padre. Digamos que no es un hombre muy recomendable y tampoco lleva una vida demasiado ordenada para haberlo criado. No se a qué tipo de negocios se dedica, pero no son nada claros. ¿Has visto como viste? ¡Sus zapatos valen mas que todo el mobiliario que tienen los papás en la casa! Está podrido de millones, él se va a encargar de todo el día que finalmente nos casemos. Y yo estoy encantada porque es descaradamente millonario y no tiene más hijos. ¿Qué mas puedo pedir? El día que el señor Cullen la palme, nadaré en billetes Bellis.

—No digas tonterías, se ve joven. Debió de ser padre realmente joven. ¿Sabes la edad que tiene? —Bella intentó que aquella pregunta no sonara como realmente sonó, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Jessica era más larga que un día sin pan y se dio cuenta inmediatamente.

—¿Te interesa saberlo? ¿Por qué? ¿Esta bueno, eh? Mike es guapísimo pero su padre tiene algo salvaje, ¿cierto? ¿Te has dado cuenta? Da hasta miedo mantenerla la mirada en esos ojos verdes de felino.

—No… yo no…

—¡Te has puesto como un puto tomate! —Las risas de Jess inhundaron la estancia donde se encontraban, alarmando a la otra hermana; Angela, que llamó a la puerta antes de entrar.

—Pasa, Ang.

—Tranquila, no le voy a decir nada Bells pero a cambio, te vas a vestir como me salga hoy de la peineta, querida.

Angela se atusó el cabello al entrar y se ajustó las gafitas a la nariz.

—¿Qué haceis? Mike, su padre y los señores Newthon están esperando que bajen. Papá se está empezando a impacientar —Angela miró a su hermana pequeña—. Dios mío, Bella… estás colorada como un tomate. ¿Te ocurre algo?

Jessica alargó el brazo, dejándolo como una enredadera en los hombros de Bella.

—Nada, nada. A nuestra hermanita le gusta el agua demasiado caliente. ¿Ang qué te parece el olor que despide nuestra Bellita? —Se mofó Jess, descaradamente.

—Mmmm… ¿son fresas, no? Es delicioso —respondió la morena sonriendo a sus dos hermanas, que ya caminaban hacia la puerta del baño para salir.

—Y ahora vamos a vestir a la la princesa chicazo de mujercita —susurró Jess a su hermana Bella, justo antes de traspasar el umbral de la puerta del baño.

.

.

.

Edward Cullen, había visitado a su hijo regularmente varias veces al año, no sin cierta crispación, ya que no eran de su agrado ni la señora ni el señor Newthon pero para qué engañarse, habían hecho un buen trabajo con el chaval y les tenía que estar eternamente agradecido.

A veces, recordaba en qué circunstancias fue engendrado Michael y con qué clase de mujer… Siempre que la recordaba le daban ganas de vomitar, pero el culpable de que se diera aquel caso fue solo suya y se hizo cargo de todo hasta el día de hoy.

Respetaba las decisiones del muchacho porque no tenía ningún derecho a imponerse, pero no le agradaba nada el hecho de que se comprometiera tan joven con ninguna ramera… Porque Edward Cullen pensaba que aquella cría de rizos oscuros y pechos prominentes era otra puta de su especie; como todas.

Estudiaba con rigor a todas las personas que lo rodeaban y, normalmente, no se equivocaba en el análisis final, procurando esquivar con premeditacion cualquier ataque por mínimo que éste fuera, ya que estaba preparado. Y eso mismo estaba haciendo en aquellos momentos.

Observando a los padres de la pequeña furcia, la hermanita monja y aquel especie de engendro que había aterrizado como un perro agarrando pastelitos de naranja, sin ningún aseo ni educación.

No había podido resistirse a estallar en carcajadas, pues era lo únicamente excepcional que había ocurrido desde que puso un pie en aquella humilde casa.

El señor y la señora Swan, parecían moralmente perfectos, sin niguna meta en la vida y asquerosamente felices en su burbuja de cristal y aquello… lo asqueaba hasta tal punto, que le entraban ganas de vomitar. Eso no era lo que había tenido planeado para su hijo, aquel que no heredó ni un solo rasgo suyo, al contrario. Mirarlo era recordar constantemente a Tanya y eso, le repugnaba.

Lo único bueno de aquella visita, fue ir a tomar el aire minutos después de ver donde había metido la polla Mike y ver aquel nenúfar flotando en el agua.

Los pantalones se le habían encogido al primer vistazo, casi tuvo dudas si aquella sirena era real o no, y le importó muy poco mandar a tomar por culo la conversación con la puta de turno que visitaba su cama.

La melena larga, frondosa y aquel cuerpo de niña-mujer, le había embobado los sentidos, sintiéndose un psicopata pederasta. Desde lejos se veía que la muchacha no debía pasar de los trece o catorce años pero no le importó; su sed de agasajarse los sentidos con ella, lo había dejado técnicamente en rídiculo. Sacó la pitillera que le regaló Alice el día de su treinteavo cumpleaños y miró aquel cuerpo en todo su esplendor al salir totalmente del agua.

Era la primera vez en años, que no sentía que podía beneficiarse de ese cuerpo sin sentido, por la mente se imaginó imágenes, de cómo venerarlo, amarlo, hacerlo suyo… entregándose él mismo a ello. El miedo lo engulló, aquel cuerpo sin rostro estaba despertando sentimientos en él y eso estaba totalmente prohibido.

Él no perdía el tiempo en sentir, porque el que siente es vulnerable y Edward Cullen, no se lo podía permitir.

.

.

.

—Te has pasado Jess, parece una muñeca de feria. —Angela destrozó con los dedos uno de los tirabuzones que caía sobre la frente de Bella.

—Para nada. Está en una edad muy mala, ni es una niña ni es una mujer. Este vestido de volantes le viene como anillo al dedo… un poco apretado, pero ya está acostumbrada con esas bandas que se pone en el pecho para que no se le note que le estan creciendo las tetas. Mírate Bella, estas espectacular, a papá le va a dar una taquicardia.

Bella se levantó del tocador donde Jessica había estado enroscandole en cabello con aquellas tenacillas odiosas y se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero que presidía la habitación de su hermana mayor.

—¿Qué coño? —Abrió mucho los ojos y se giró en redondo para fulminar a su hermana con la mirada—. Te voy a matar Jessica, no van a quedar ni uno solo de esos rizos que te gusta tanto acicalar.

Bella salió en estampida en busca de su hermana Jessica a la que agarró por la cintura, tirandola al suelo. Se puso sobre de ella a horcajadas, agarrándola por los brazos y poniéndoselos en cruz.

—¡No voy a salir con estas pintas! ¡Ni lo sueñes, Jess! ¡Tú quieres que haga el mayor rídiculo de mi existencia!

—Voy a contar hasta tres y como no me sueltes, llamo a papá, a mamá, a Mike y al señor Cullen, hermanita…

Bella achicó los ojos y perjuró una decena de insultos por lo bajini a su hermana, liberándola. Se puso en pie y con la cabeza agachada y, como un zombie, bajó las escaleras custiodiaba por las dos perras de guardia.

—¿Quiere otra taza de té, señor Cullen? —Renée, ofreció atentamente la bandeja de plata heredada por la madre de Charles, llena de tacitas con decoración inglesa y la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—No, gracias. —El hombre se negó con una sonrisa esplendorosa que la dejó encadilada unos instantes.

Charlie miraba con nerviosismo a Edward Cullen y a los señores Newthon, alternativamente. Aquel hombre le daba escalofríos, desde que le había ofrecido la mano y la bienvenida a su humilde hogar.

Oyó los pasos de las niñas bajando de las escaleras y se puso en pie, mirando en dirección a ellas. Abrió la boca asombrado y se rascó la cabeza al ver a Bella con aquellas pintas.

—Esta es mi hermana, Bella, señor Cullen. —Jessica ofreció la mejor de sus sonrisas a su futuro suegro, agarrando a Bella por la mano; para que no escapara.

—Oh... vaya —Edward, se tapó la boca con una mano, para no estallar en carcajadas—. Muy bonita…

—Di algo, Bella… —Jessica le hincó un codo en las costillas a su hermana y ésta, elevó la mirada para encontrarse con la de el señor Cullen.

—Encantada de conocerlo, señor Cullen. —Bella ofreció su mano, intentado no temblar y él se la ajustó lentamente a la suya, haciendo que miles de descarguitas de electricidad gratificante cosquillearan por todo el cuerpo.

Turbada y colorada como un tomate se deshizo de aquel contacto, dando un paso hacia atrás y bajando nuevamente la mirada.

Edward Cullen miró su mano antes de esconderla en el bolsillo del pantalon de firma que vestía, algo había traspasado su cuerpo, un escalofrío de placer que había muerto justo encima de sus pelotas, enderezando y mojando su glande hinchado y perverso… Algo sucedió, y no quería pensar qué habia sido.

Continuará….

* * *

¿La reconocerá Edward?, ¿qué creen?

La siguiente historia que actualizará Sister, será En la boca del león, si mi memoria no me falla.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Por el contrario, la trama es de mi completa autoría.

Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta Ffad, Betas FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

Charles Swan se había quedado suspendido en un shock de incredulidad al ver bajar a su "princesa chicazo" por las escaleras. Si bien, toda aquella parafernalia de vestido, los rizos de muñequita de porcelana y aquellos zapatos de hebilla no le hacían ningún favor a Bella, se podía apreciar claramente que se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer de gran belleza... pero no podía pasar por alto que aquella manera de vestir la ridiculizaba.

Cambiando de humor en menos de una milésima de segundo, buscó el rostro de Jess y la miró furibundo antes de ir hacia Bella y darle un cándido beso en la mejilla.

—Siéntate, cariño —susurró—. Y no te preocupes, que ya me encargaré de hacerle pagar a Jessica esto.

Charles Swan oyó el resoplido de su hija, pero no pudo conseguir que levantara la cabeza para poder mirarla a los ojos, asegurándole cierta tranquilidad.

—Tiene una familia fabulosa, señor Swan. —La voz de Edward Cullen degolló momentáneamente aquella preocupación por Bella, dirigiéndole una sonrisa a aquellos ojos inteligentes de demonio que lo escrutaban; antes de agarrar la mano de Bella fuertemente.

—Este —aseguró Charles sin perder la sonrisa—, es mi pequeño tesoro, señor Cullen. Levanta la cabeza Bella, muéstrale al señor Cullen lo hermoso que es tu rostro.

Bella soltó la mano de su padre como si quemara y puso pies en polvorosa, no sin antes trastabillar y enganchar uno de los volantitos de aquel vestido horrendo, con uno de los tiradores del mueble de pino del salón comedor. Lloriqueó por su pésima mala suerte y abrió la puerta que daba al exterior como alma que lleva el diablo, para huir de aquella situación tan penosa.

.

.

.

Decadente.

No podía calificarse de otra manera aquella extraña reunión.

Estaba plenamente convencido que en algún momento entraría alguna que otra persona y, aquella situación, se convertiría en algo parecido a una secuencia de la película "Camarote de los hermanos Marx".

Sonrió, absorbiendo el humo del un cigarrillo Marlboro y, con suavidad, movió el volante de su Audi A8 blindado de Barreda, valorado en 156.000 euros.

La tapicería de piel en color carne, los asientos anatómicos, habían hecho de él uno de sus mejores confesionarios últimamente.

Pulsó uno de los botones del panel de mandos, más parecido a la cabina de un avión que a la de un automóvil, y sacó el cigarrillo de entre sus labios.

—Alice.

El ordenador a bordo comenzó a hacer unos pitidos nada desagradables y, breves segundos después, una cantarina voz de mujer contestó.

—Edward, ¿qué tal ha ido? ¿Cómo es la novia de mi sobrino? ¿Los has invitado a casa de papá y mamá? ¿No la habrá dejado embarazada?

—¿Has terminado? Pareces un fiscal, querida. Y sabes que no comulgo demasiado con ellos. Solo hay una palabra para calificar lo que he vivido esta tarde.

—¿Y es...? —La voz, al otro lado del aparato, parecía haber ingerido altos índices de "Prozac".

—Esperpéntico. Pero el único culpable de esta situación soy yo. Si no hubiera donado a Michael, él hubiera vivido de otra manera y en su vida sin duda alguna, habría otras prioridades y no la de meter la polla en caliente para pedir permiso después —Edward Cullen se llevó la mano al cabello y lo peinó hacia atrás sin grandes resultados—. La familia es aún más humilde que los Newton y la zorra que ha elegido, tiene ínfulas de grandeza. ¿Está Jasper contigo?

—Sí. —Claramente la voz de Alice había cambiado para volverse más ronca y gris.

—Quiero hablar con él, inmediatamente.

Pero algo llamó la atención de Edward Cullen, que parecía tener visión y oído para todo lo que podía rastrear con aquella ferocidad que lo caracterizaba. Todavía no había salido de aquel pueblucho y antes de agarrar la interestatal se equivocó y había dado con una carretera cortada, teniendo que dar marcha atrás y volver al centro de aquel entorno rural y, como si el destino lo hubiera tenido todo premeditado, allí estaba la "fugitiva", con aquellos rizos casi deshechos y el vestido de muñeca de porcelana. Tenía las manos escondiendo su rostro y a su lado, un muchacho —claramente indio— la consolaba, acariciando uno de aquellos bucles color chocolate.

El automóvil, como si tuviera vida propia, marcó los neumáticos en el cemento, haciendo que ambos muchachos miraran en su dirección. Sí... era ella, con los ojos llorosos y las mejillas coloradas.

Sin pensar qué lo animó a llevar aquel comportamiento, claramente psicópata, bajó del coche y caminó hacia ellos, que lo miraban asombrados.

—Sube, te llevo a tu casa. Tu padre se ha quedado preocupadísimo. Sube, ahora. —Dictatorial y exigente, así era Edward Cullen.

Bella que estaba en estado de shock, parpadeó unos instantes antes de notar el agarre de aquella mano fuerte de dedos largos que la asía por el codo.

—¿Qué hace? Yo no lo conozco a usted y, por supuesto, ¡que no me voy a montar en ese... ese trasto!

—Eres Isabella Swan y yo, soy el padre del novio de tu hermana, Jessica. Es mí deber llevarte con tu familia, está a punto de caer la noche y si fueras mi hija, mi bienvenida serían unos buenos azotes en el culo. —Edward Cullen susurró aquellas últimas palabras, asombrado del placer que le recorría el cuerpo al imaginar cómo sería tener aquella muchacha tendida en sus rodillas, desnuda y con una pequeña fusta plana aporreando su blanco culo.

Agarró con más fuerza el codo de ella y tiró de su cuerpo hacia él, pegándola a su pecho e infectándose de aquel a olor a fresa que ella ofrecía sin pretenderlo. Cerró los ojos un instante, abrió las aletas de la nariz y archivó mentalmente aquella marca, inocente y obscena.

—Señor, mi padre es amigo de Charles Swan. Nosotros podemos acercarla a su casa, dentro de un rato, cuando se calme. ¿No ve en qué estado se encuentra? —La voz del muchacho lo sacó de aquel sinsentido, abriendo los ojos y mirándolo enfurecido.

—No. Desde el mismo momento en que te vi eres mí problema. Y mi prioridad, es devolverte con tus padres. Sube, he dicho.

Isabella, que aún seguía presa por el magnetismo animal de aquel hombre, giró la cabeza hacia Jacob y sonrió apenas, dándole algo de tranquilidad al muchacho.

—Estaré bien Jake. Cuando llegue a casa te llamo, abraza a tu padre de mi parte. —Jacob Black asintió mientras veía marchar a la chica que le había robado el corazón desde que apenas tení años, acompañada de aquel hombre larguirucho y tan blanco como la cal.

.

.

.

Acomodado en su sillón de piel, respiró profundamente antes de agarrar el volante con fuerza y sacar aire lentamente por las aletas de su nariz. Aquella niña estaba apestando su espacio vital de inocencia y perversión. Se sentía un pederasta de mierda.

En un total silencio, apuntó elegantemente con su dedo índice, presionando levemente un botón y inundó el espacio de suaves ondas musicales.

—Yiruma —susurró Bella sin mirarlo—, Because I love you. —Terminó de enunciar ella, mirando hacia un lateral, observando cómo llegaban a una rotonda y volvían de vuelta a su casa.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó él, sin mirarla.

—Sí, es mi concertista de piano favorito. —Escueta ella, lo imitó, sin dirigirle ni tan siquiera una leve mirada.

Otro silencio infinito los invadió, mientras Bella parecía flotar dentro de aquel vehículo que iba a toda marcha.

—¿Tu novio? —La pregunta que se estaba haciendo mentalmente, partió de sus labios sin pedir permiso, abofeteándose mentalmente por ello.

Bella lo miró sorprendida… con los ojos como platos, mordiéndose el labio, machacando con sarna aquel trozo de carne sonrosada y caliente.

—¿Jacob? —preguntó entrecortadamente.

—Si el indio es Jacob, entonces sí, estoy hablando de ese niñato.

Bella giró el rostro, sintiendo como éste ardía en llamas.

Aquella pregunta… el tono en que la enunciaba y aquella mirada insondable, le hacía pensar miles de ideas locas en su adolescente cabecita.

—No. Yo… a mí no me gustan los chicos.

Edward paró en seco en vehículo, por primera vez en su vida estaba hiperventilando. Con los ojos ardientes por saber e inquisitivo, buscó su mirada, aunque fue imposible. Ella miraba hacia el lado opuesto, sin inmutarse.

—¿Te gustan las chicas? —casi rugió.

Ella giró lentamente la cabeza y sonrió con timidez premeditada, fingida.

—¿Le interesa?

Edward cerró los ojos por un momento y contó mentalmente hasta diez. Puso en marcha de nuevo el auto y prosiguió su camino a casa de los Swan, pero no sin antes abochornar a su pequeña acompañante.

—Te prefiero sin ropa —escuchó el jadeo que emitió su copiloto y sonrió ladeadamente—. ¿Pensabas que no te había reconocido? Lo haría en el mismo infierno, Isabella Swan.

Continuará…

* * *

Sé que muchas se han ido y otras tantas, aún esperan por las actualizaciones de nuestra Sister, pero deben comprender que hay mucho más allá en su vida que solo sentarse a escribir. Solo les pido un poquito de paciencia, que al menos con esta, iremos actualizando con mayor regularidad. La tengo de cabecita avanzando esta historia.

Dicho esto, esperamos nos hagan saber sus apreciaciones.

Cariños,

SisterJo


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama, por el contrario, es completamente mía.

Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta Ffad, Betas FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

Bella se hallaba sentada frente a la cómoda de la habitación de sus padres, con los ojos llorosos, el cabello húmedo y los labios hinchados.

No podía pasar por alto el alto rubor de sus mejillas, cada vez que los recuerdos de aquella tarde bombardeaban su cerebro.

Sí, había sido humillante ser vestida como una muñeca de porcelana antigua, pero mucho peor había sido ser escoltada por aquel maníaco controlador con mirada de hielo.

—La he encontrado en la calle, junto a un indio de más o menos de su edad. —Le había dicho a su padre, antes de que Charles la hubiera abrazado con fuerza—. Tenga cuidado con su chica, Charles, creo que usted ya sabe que es un problema para ella misma.

Pegada al pecho de su padre, Bella pudo sentir como el corazón de Charlie se aceleraba, pero no pudo saber si era de la emoción de tenerla cerca o por las palabras incoherentes de aquel demonio con ojos de hielo.

—Gracias, señor Cullen. —El tono de Charlie rozaba el agradecimiento, pero había algo punzante en él; adolorido.

Bella oyó la puerta cerrarse, escuchó el ruido de los neumaticos de aquel trasto del infierno, y los brazos de su padre la abandonaron para recogerla los de su madre, que la llevaron lentamente entre susurros a la habitación más amplia de la casa, la del matrimonio. Se sentaron ambas en la cama y Renée miró a su hija con una ternura infinita.

—¿Por qué huiste así, cariño? Tanto tu padre como yo sabemos que tienes mucho carácter, pero nunca te habíamos visto desaparecer y no dar señales de vida en varias horas. —Renée agarró un volantito del vestido entre sus dedos y lo acarició suavemente—. Jess está muy arrepentida, no ha parado de llorar… De hecho, creo que sigue llorando. ¿Sabes?, ella nunca ha llevado bien que tu padre, al llegar tú, se volcara tanto con su nuevo bichito. Siempre había mimado mucho a Jess, ya que ella siempre se había encargado de llamar poderosamente su atención; sabes que es diferente a Angela. Gracias a Dios, tu hermana tiene un corazón tan puro que no alberga en él ni celos ni envidia. Pero Jessica es diferente y no la culpo; cada uno es como es, y ella es de otra pasta diferente a Angela. No le digas nada a tu padre, pero creo que tiene todo el carácter de tu abuela Marie… —Ambas rieron y Renée acarició la coronilla de su hija, besándola inmediatamente.

»Dúchate y no te enojes con Jess, ella te quiere… a su manera, pero te quiere. Quería que todo saliese a pedir de boca esta tarde, con el padre de Michael, ya sabes lo importante que es para ella que todo salga perfecto. Y creo que, en mi humilde opinión, no ha salido tan mal. Ese hombre, el padre de Mike, ha visto que clase de familia somos y a partir de ahora, no tendrá que hacer ningún juicio de valores respecto a nosotros. Somos tal y como ha visto, incluso le hemos dejado entrever el carácter incorregible de nuestra pequeña hija, Bella. A partir de ahora, sabremos si le conviene tenernos como familia o no.

Bella sorbió la nariz y se mordió el labio con algo de fuerza.

—¿Qué quieres decir, mamá?

—Ha sido tan apático, que no puedo saber qué impresión se ha llevado de nosotros. Si a partir de ahora Mike se aleja de tu hermana, sabremos qué tipo de imagen le hemos causado a ese hombre, si por el contrario, sigue como hasta ahora, es que ha sido buena.

—No creo que ese hombre tenga el valor de aconsejar a su hijo sobre lo que debe o no debe hacer. Él lo abandonó, lo dejó al cuidado de los Newthon; son ellos los que si tienen voz y voto en este caso y hasta ahora, han adorado a Jess. Michael sería un imbécil si le hiciera caso.

—Te olvidas que es su hijo y por lo que hemos podido ver Bella, ese hombre tiene millones de dólares.

Bella miró a su madre sin parpadear, antes de suspirar y compreder.

El dinero puede comprar todo; hasta los sentimientos.

Renée besó a su hija, antes de levantarse de la cama y marcharse de la habitación.

Y ahora, mirándose en aquel espejo rústico, regalado por la abuela Marie a Charles y a Reneé después de su boda, se preguntaba porqué estaba llorando.

Unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron girarse y tocar con los pies en el suelo.

—¿Quién? —En su voz grave, se delataban las lágrimas.

—Soy yo Bella, Jessica.

La puerta se abrió antes de que la propia Bella llegara hasta ella, sintiendo los brazos de Jessica rodeándole lo hombros.

—Lo siento, Bella. Lo siento —Jessica lloraba desconsoladamente—, te prometo que no lo hice con maldad, solo quería que todo fuese normal. Estaba tan nerviosa, ese hombre… me da miedo que no le hayamos gustado. Ains… ¡Dios mío, Bella! Cuando te fuiste, pensé que te habías marchado al lago, fui allí y al no verte, creí que habías cometido una locura, ¡perdóname! No quise que te sintieras así, de verdad. Nunca más volveré a hacer una cosa como esta, respetaré esas ropas que llevas y esa gorra de beisbol que te tapa los ojos y parte de tu rostro. Por favor Bella, dime que me perdonas…

—¿Eres tonta? —Bella sonrió, acariciando la melena oscura de su hermama—. Claro que sí, pero tienes que aclararme una cosa.

Jessica bombardeó a besos las mejillas de su hermana, antes de pasarse los dedos por los lagrimales de los ojos, para hacer desaparecer el maquillaje corrido de ellos.

—Lo que quieras, Bells. Suelta por esa boquita.

Bella se liberó de los brazos de su hermana y girándose escupió la pregunta con rápidez.

—¿Crees que soy un problema para mí misma, Jess?

Jessica achicó los ojos y dio dos pasos hacia su hermana, con intención de tocarle el hombro; pero no lo hizo.

—No, no lo creo. Tienes trece años, y son los trece años más maduros que he visto en mi existencia. Pero… ¿quién te ha dicho eso?

—Ese hombre… se lo dijo a papá.

Jessica rodeó a su hermana y alzó una mano para levantar el rostro de Bella, para mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Qué le dijo exactamente? ¿Lo puedes recordar?

Bella se ruborizó de nuevo.

—Sí. Dijo: _"Tenga cuidado con su chica, usted ya sabe que es un problema para ella misma"._

A Jessica le inhundó un mal presentimiento pero, pese a esto, sonrió sin que este gesto le llegara a los ojos.

—No tiene importancia, quizás ese hombre le insinuó a papá que debería darte unos buenos azotes.

Bella recordó que él mismo le había dicho aquellas palabras, pero omitió el comentarselo a Jess.

—Vamos, Ang está que le va a dar un infarto si no salimos juntas de esta habitación.

Bella estalló en carcajadas antes ofrecer la mano a su hermana.

.

.

.

CINCO AÑOS DESPUÉS….

—Bella va a llegar con el tiempo en el culo, como siempre. ¿Que voy a hacer con esta hermana mía? —Jessica se atusó el vestido ceñido de palabra de honor color negro, antes de correr en busca de una sandalias altas romanas, cuyas cintas se cruzaban en sus piernas casi hasta la altura de su gemelo.

—Está con Jake. —Las risas de ambas hermanas inundaron la habitación de las dos mayores—. ¿Recuerdas cuando decía que a ella no le gustaban los chicos? —Volvieron a estallar en carcajadas.

Angela había elegido un sencillo vestido en color violeta, con tirantes y escote cuadrado. Sus zapatos sencillos también, eran unas manoletinas de lazo.

Miró el reloj antes de ajustarse las gafas frente al espejo.

—Esta Bella… voy a tener que llamarla al celular. —Angela se calló abruptamente y corrió hacia la ventanilla que daba al exterior. Habían oido el gutural sonido de la camioneta de Bella. ¡Al fin llegaba de su encuentro con Jake! Jessica no pudo reprimir lanzar un grito al verla bajar con aquellas pintas del auto.

—¡Voy a llegar tarde a mi despedida de soltera, Bella! ¡Y va a ser por la jodida culpa de mi hermana y su novio indio! ¡Michael va a matar a Jake como no vaya a buscarlo a la hora indicada!

Bella ajustó la mano a su visera y ofreció una bellisima sonrisa a sus hermanas que la miraban desde la ventana.

—Ya subo gallinitas… sólo tengo que ducharme y listo.

.

.

.

—¿Se puede saber a quién se le ocurrió una despedida de soltera así? —Masculló Bella a Ang, mientras veía las dos carpas que a lo lejos habían elevado en un claro del bosque de Forks.

En la parte trasera de la camioneta se hallaba Jessica, vendada con un pañuelo no muy limpio y despotricando sobre el maquillaje de sus ojos.

—Sangre, sudor y lágrimas, me ha costado que no sea una despedida de solteras compartida, Bella. Por lo visto la familia de Mike: la auténtica, tiene la constumbre de hacer una cena conjunta y compartir la fiesta entre todos. Me ha costado horrores que una vez finalice la cena cada grupo se vaya por su lado.

—Vaya…

Cinco años habían pasado desde que Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen, no se habían visto de nuevo las caras.

Por los presentes aconticimientos, el demonio con ojos de hielo no se había entrometido en la relacción entre Jessica y Michael. Según Renée porque finalmente había visto que eran una familia de fuertes valores.

Bella no lo tenía tan claro. Pero allí estaban, con la boda de Jess en ciernes y la familia al completo de Michael; la verdadera familia.

Al llegar a lo que habían acondicionado como aparcamiento. Bella no pudo hacer otra cosa que silbar.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Jess, con las manos en la venda que cubría sus ojos.

—¡Ni se te ocurre quitartela aún! Nada… vaya cochazos que gasta la familia de tu novio hermanita. Yo no diría que estan prodridos de dinero, sino más bien lo siguiente…. —Bella achicó los ojos al ver más de una cincuentena de hombres vestidos de negro que se apostaban por lugares estratégicos de ambas carpas. Bajó del coche, no sin antes soltar la gorra de beisbol y atusarse el cabello largo; hasta la cintura, y abrir la puerta a Angela, ya que desde dentro la puerta del copiloto era imposible de abrir.

Angela abrió la puerta trasera a Jessica y la sacó de la camioneta.

—Ya puedes quitarte la venda —susurró Ang.

Jessica maravillada por lo que veian sus ojos, sonrió tan abiertamente que pensó que se le iban a agrietar las comisuras de los labios.

—Es fascinante… —gritó.

—Sí y ostentoso, también. —Bella no dejaba de observar a los hombres que parecían vigilar cada uno de los movimientos de la gente que iba llegando—. Guíanos Angela, tú eres la que sabe de qué va todo esto.

Jessica se agarró del brazo de Bella y caminó junto a ella, siguiendo a Ang. La castaña notó una leve presion en el brazo y miró a su hermana.

—Estás preciosa Bells, ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta? Te has puesto brillo de labios y rimel en las pestañas. —Jess besó la mejilla de su hermana—. Eres una muñequita.

Bella y su hermana se quedaron mirando un momento, cómplices, y la imagen de aquel día vestida de volantitos y ricitos las hizo carcajearse a ambas antes de que Angela se apostara delante de un tipo con pinta de matón.

—Somos las hermanas Swan —se giró buscando a Jessica con la mirada. Ésta se soltó de Bella y se puso junto a su otra hermana , dejando a Bella atrás, buscando entre la gente el rostro de Jake, su novio indio desde hacía casi un año.

Pareció reconocerlo junto a un gran coche negro de alta gama y, a hurtadillas, huyó de sus hermanas , curiosa por saber si podía robarle alguno que otro beso a Jake antes de entrar a aquella pesadilla de gente encorsetada, pero no pudo tener peor suerte…

En el coche; un Audi impresionante último modelo, un hombre gruñía, mientras una cabeza rubia subia y bajaba de entre sus piernas. Se podía ver claramente, pues la ventanilla estaba completamente bajada. A Aquel bastardo le estaban haciendo la chupada de su vida y, aunque habían pasado varios años, el tiempo no parecía ensañarse con él en absoluto. Seguía siendo arrebatadoramente guapo y mucho más con aquella expresión vulnerable, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido. Algo embrujada por el rostro del hombre, Bella se quedó unos segundos allí parada, sin pensar en que de un momento a otro alguno de los dos se daría cuenta que no estaban totalmente solos, pero ya era jodidamente tarde.

Sus ojos verdes, aquellos que ella recordaba sin emoción alguna, la miraron sorprendidos por unos segundos; pero fue algo tan efímero, que Bella pensó que lo había imaginado.

Corrió en busca de sus hermanas de nuevo y gracias a Dios las encontró en seguida, protestando y preguntado dónde se había metido.

Continuará….

* * *

¡Gracias por leer chicas!


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, en cambio la trama es totalmente de mi autoría.

Disfrudad de este pedacito de ilusion sacado de mis sueños.

Gracias preciosas!.

Sistercullen.

"Miel y Limón"

Capitulo 6

- ¿Se puede saber donde te has metido? - Jessica agarró con fuerza la mandíbula de su hermana , elevándole el rostro - Estas como un tomate. ¿Has visto a Jake? - En los labios de Jess se formó una sonrisa endiablada y asintió. - Aún recuerdo cuando decias que a tí no te gustaban los chicos.

-¡Guau! - La admiración de Ángela sacó de aquel territorio pantanoso, donde se habia metido Bella dando gracias a Dios por ello.

Estaba aturdida y hasta mareada. Allá donde miraba, veía aquellos ojos color del jade, acribillándola.

Suspiró para sus adentros y se concentró en observar todo el espectáculo de fastuosidad en el que estaba sumergida.

Un color marfil teñía paredes, manteles, servilletas e incluso la gran parte de la moqueta que habían dispuesto en el suelo bifurcado de aquel claro inmenso del bosque. Decenas de camareros iban y venian con platillos de cena fría, cubiteras de hielo, botellas de vino, champange y velas en forma de corazón y estrellas.

Las mesas estaban dispuestas en una enorme u donde Bella pudo contar ocho sillas presidenciales perfectamente forradas de el marfil que lo rodeaba todo...

-¡Las rosas, las rosas! ¡Juro que mato a toda la cadena productiva que no ha traído las rosas! - Bella se giró interrogante, la persona que gritaba parecia enajenada totalmente y casi se rie al ver muy al contrario a lo que se esperaba, una mujer joven de unos treinta años, menuda y grácil berreando como un pescadero en la lonja . Llamándole terriblemente la atención su cabello ya que parecia seguir sus propios instintos aunque fuese peinado. Sus miradas se encontraron y Bella sonrió sin saber muy bien porqué; haciendo que la muchacha menuda la imitase.

-¡Alice! - Gritó Jess .

Vaya, al parecer Jessica la conocía, seguro que pertenecía al Clan de los Cullen, la mujer caminó hacia ellas pareciendo una modelo de pasarela y saludó a Jessica con un par de besos en ambas mejillas.

-Alice. Estas son mis hermanas. Ángela y Bella - Jessica estaba abrumada por la emoción, se le notaba visiblemente y Alice la tomó de una mano, apretándosela.

-Tranquila, Jess. Todo saldrá a la perfección. Te lo prometo . Vaya...ya tenia ganas de conoceros chicas. mmm...- Alice posó un dedo sobre sus labios impecablemente maquillados de rouge y cerró un segundo los ojos - ¿Quien es la "princesa chicazo"?

Bella sintió que quería morirse.

Agachó la cabeza y se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón vaquero que llevaba puesto.

Desde luego eran los mejores jeans que tenia y ¡a la última moda! Ella no podia dejar de ser quien era; aunque fuera en la despedida de soltera de su hermana. Quizás las conversse que le habia regalado Jake en su último cumpleaños no habian sido el mejor calzado para llevar aquella noche. ¿Pero a quién le importaba? Jess la habia visto bonita, pese a los jeans, las conversse y aquella camiseta de tirantes con piedrecitas de strass en color azul cielo.

Notó el calor de la mano de su hermana en la cintura. Apretándola hacia sí.

-Ella. Isabella. "Mi Bells" - Bella elevó el rostro y sonrió a su hermana y seguidamente a Alice.

La mujer la miró lentamente de abajo arriba, sin perder la sonrisa. Y para sorpresa de la misma Bella, se colgó en su cuello , dándole un fuerte abrazo y besándola efusivamente.

-Jess ha hablado mucho de tí. - Alice miró a Angela - De vosotras; no te ofendas, Ángela, pero las travesuras de la "princesa chicazo" han viajado por mar, tierra y aire.

Bella frunció el ceño. No sabia que Jessica la sacaba a colacción en todo momento que se reunía con los Cullen. Y desde luego no le gustaba nada, que lo hiciera.

-Estoy disgustadisima, Jess. ¡No han llegado las rosas rojas! Se supone que todas las mesas debian estar engalanadas con rosas y ¡no han llegado!, voy a asesinar a alguien solo para poder teñir con algo de color las mesas. - Alice respiró y agarró el mobil, elevando la mano y disculpándose - Edward. ¿Dónde coño te metes? tengo un problema. Las flores. Jess ya está aquí y Michael tiene que estar a punto de hacerlo. La familia aún no ha llegado, pero me gustaria que cuando ocuparan su lugar en la mesa todo estuviese perfecto. Si. Interflora, me da igual, pero lo necesito, ya. - Una sonrisa inundó el rostro de la castaña - Gracias hermanito, te la debo. Si. Con sus hermanas. - Alice elevó una ceja y miró a Bella de soslayo - ¿Sabes que te mataría, no? Lo que ocurre es que te amo demasiado...¿Cinco minutos? Ah...¿Estas aqui? ¿Y que haces que no has entrado aún? ¡Me estoy volviendo loca, Edward Cullen! ¡Es tu hijo el que se casa! Ok...esta bien. Cinco minutos. - Alice miró a la tres chicas que la miraban espectantes y sonrió como solo ella sabia hacerlo.

Vaya...osea que aquella era la "princesa chicazo"...

-¿Qué ocurre Alice? – La pregunta de Jessica, desestabilizó los pensamientos de Alice y apenas la miró al contestarle.

-Edward . – Los ojos de la pequeña mujer escudriñaron a Bella como si la castaña fuera un trozo de carne suculenta y caliente. – Está aquí. ¿No lo habeís visto?

Jessica miró a su hermana Bella que parecía haber perdido todo el color de su rostro.

Bella habia visto a Edward…lo habia visto. De eso estaba segura.

-No. – La voz de Jessica seca y envenenada no dio lugar a réplicas para Alice y ésta se despidió antes de girarse sobre sus talones y caminar hacia uno de los rincones de aquel enorme lugar.

-Es rara tu cuñada, Jessica. Es más todavía me pregunto porque no hemos confraternizado nunca con ellos. No es que papá y mamá me hayan dicho nada al respecto. Pero sinceramente es bastante peculiar. ¿No lo crees? – Ángela se colocó las gafas justo en el puente de su nariz y caminó varios pasos en dirección de las mesas presidenciales. – Papá y mamá no han acudido a este evento…pero tampoco han sido invitados…otra clase de personas hubieran puesto el grito en el cielo y no hubiera permitido que ni siquiera nosotras estuviéramos aquí, Jess.

Jessica bajó la cabeza. No sabía que contestar aquello…ella tenía todas las respuestas, pero no podía decir absolutamente nada. Nada.

-Os doy las gracias por estar aquí. - Sonrió mirando a sus dos hermanas que se hallaban juntas y alineadas, mirándola .- Sé que los Cullen son algo extraños, pero yo amo a Michael y no voy a vivir con ellos; si no con él. De sobras sabeís que nunca se han ocupado de él, que han sido los Newthon los que han criado y amado a Michael como si fuera su hijo. Es con ellos con los que tendré el roce que del cariño. No con los Cullen – Jessica elevó el mentón y observó con detenimiento todo el lujo y fastuosidad sin contemplaciones ,con expresión asqueada - Si, admito que alguna vez me sentí tentada, encandilada por todo este lujo chicas, pero durante este tiempo que he tratado a la verdadera familia de Michael ,me he dado cuenta que no vale de nada si no hay principios ni amor…nada.

Bella se mordió el labio nerviosa y abrazó a su hermana con fuerza. Apenas le rozaba el hombro, ya que Jess había heredado la espiguez y la altura de los Swan por parte del abuelo Phillip, pero se ayudó de las puntas de los pies para llegar hasta su oído y susurrar.

-Me he dado cuenta que no hay lugar en la mesa presidencial tampoco para los Newthon, Jess….y eso no me da buena espina. ¿Qué ocurre?

Jess separó con dulzura a su hermana del pecho y negó un par de veces con la cabeza antes de suspirar.

-Oh…¿ Quien son ellos, Jessica? ¿Son Cullen? – Ángela se llevó una de sus manos a la boca y su rostro se inundó de un intenso rubor.

-Si.- Contestó Jess, sonriendo sin que este gesto le llegara a los ojos – El rubio ligeramente canoso es Carlisle Cullen, el hermano del padre de Michael, la que va agarrada a su brazo con sonrisa de portada de la revista Cuore es su esposa Esmerald, llevan más de dos décadas casados y no tienen ningún hijo. Adoran a Michael, la verdad es que son muy cariñosos y amables; aunque no dejan de ser Cullen, claro está.

El que va detrás de ellos es Emmet, otro hermano del clan. Sinceramente Emmet me agrada porque siempre me hace reír, está soltero y aunque he visto varios de sus ligues entrar y salir de la mansión Cullen, ninguna ha socializado con ningún miembro de la familia. Creo que es porque aún no ha llegado la chica que lo ponga de rodillas, le ate una cinta al cuello y lo haga cagar por los parques como un perrito – Bella no pudo reprimir la una enorme y sonora carcajada que hizo que parte de las personas que iban entrando a la enorme carpa color marfil se giraran a mirarla.

Los ojos de Carlisle y Esmerald Cullen tambien se habían posado en ella, pero ya hacía varios segundos.

Ver a Jessica Swan en compañía de sus dos hermanas les llamaban poderosamente la atención, ya que ella, siempre se habia negado a llevarlas a la mansión o a hacer una barbacoa en cualquier lugar donde ellos deseasen o se sintieran más a gusto.

No entendían porque los Swan no querían mezclarse con ellos. Lo respetaban, pero no lo entendían, ya que a ellos precisamente no les iban a pegar un tiro en la nuca.

Aquel pensamiento hizo sonreír a Carlisle, quien se giró levemente al sentir una presión encima del hombro.

-Edward – susurró complacido – Ya veo que nada es suficiente para mi sobrino. – Edward abrazó a su hermano y seguidamente hizo lo mismo con Esmerald a la que propinó también un par de besos en las mejillas.

-Las alabanzas a Alice, es ella la que se ha encargado de todo. Yo solo he puesto el dinero.¿Y Emmet? – Edward miró hacia los lados y elevó los hombros, sacando una pitillera dorada del bolsillo de su chaqueta negra desabotonada despreocupadamente.

-Venía con nosotros hace un instante…debe haber visto alguna presa, ya sabes como es. Le encanta todo lo que lleve falda y huela a hembra.- Carlisle echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se carcajeó con ganas.

-Si. Él en su línea. ¿Ha llegado alguien ya? Michael está fuera y la mayoría de los invitados están llegando. Todas las familias a las que he invitado no me han desdeñado su correspondiente presencia. - Edward elevó el mentón orgulloso, observando como todas las personas que iban entrando a la carpa sonreían y asentían, complacidos. – Incluso Marco Vulturi.

Carlisle agrió el gesto y asintió, mirando hacia el lugar donde se hallaban Jessica y sus hermanas. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver a Emmet haciendo reír a la muchacha de las gafas, que parecía totalmente abducida por sus encantos.

-Si, tu nuera y sus hermanas y mira, ahí tenemos a Emmet. Por lo visto ya ha vislumbrado una presa.

Edward Cullen sintió como toda la piel de su cuerpo se erizaba antes de girarse y mirar en la dirección que lo hacía Carlisle. ¿Entonces había sido ella? La aparición que había visto durante unos instantes, había sido real.

Girándose poco a poco y cerrando los ojos en el proceso, su mente volvió a viajar al pasado, a un pasado cercano.

Al momento en que aquella camarera rubia de tetas de película porno, casi se arrastra por el suelo, por el placer de chupársela. Al momento del coche y por supuesto al momento cumbre, abrir los ojos y observar aquel rostro de bruja ,hermoso y sobrenatural.

Un sonido gutural, algo parecido a un gruñido salió de su tráquea y como si fuera un macho en celo, buscó el grupo donde Emmet intentaba meterla en caliente.

Continuará…..

Muakis preciosasss!


End file.
